An appeal to the girl with TK
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A letter to a girl with telekinesis who threatens the whole student body at a high school, especially those who bullied her. This note is written by those who don't harass her but fears she will destroy them.


A letter to a girl with telekinesis who threatens the whole student body at a high school, especially those who bullied her. This note is written by those who don't harass her but fears she will destroy them.

* * *

[Appeal letter to Sylvania Rutherford from Anonymous. Posted 11-21-05 by anonymous]

* * *

Dear Sylvania:

This is an appeal for peace written by us on behalf of those who never harassed you, and who do not wish to bother you but fear you might want to harm or kill us.

First thing: Apple and I never bullied or harassed you in any way, and we don't hold any hostile sentiment or grudge against you, and we would appreciate if you didn't hold a grudge against us or those we represent either.

You are the first person we met who has TK, and it surprises us that people still harass you after seeing what you did to that MacGyver guy. We all saw you use your TK power and we know what you are capable of. We know you are not afraid to use your powers and that you won't hesitate to use them against your enemies, even for nonviolent but nonetheless intimidating purposes.

Please know that not everyone at Hyland is against you, but we are all scared of you. A lot of students who have no ill will towards you came to us and ask that we write this appeal for peace and a mutual non-aggression agreement between us. This appeal represents several kids, some of whom are our friends, who are too scared to speak with you directly, out of fear that you will destroy them.

We ask that you try to understand our position on this issue: The real fear among us is that you have the power to kill people with your mind, while the rest of us are unarmed, and unable to defend ourselves against such power. You can see the imbalance of power connected with your TK abilities. We know that in any situation, you wield that power over us like an unspoken threat, even if not intended. You can dictate what goes on in any relationship or situation, from class projects to friendships. Fear grips us when we are within close proximity to you.

In addition, it is human nature to fear what we cannot understand.

These fears arise because we don't know you personally, and your reputation would taint all relations and reputation you have among us. Often you appear angry, frustrated, or bitter, and that energy resonates out, triggering danger alarms and cautionary measures exercised by those who pass you or sit near you in class. We don't know your true intention, or the kind of sentiment you hold with everyone. We have therefore instinctively assumed that you view us in the same way you view your enemies, hence, for all we know, we have inherited the status as your enemies, something none of us is happy with.

Our friend, Apple, is the only connection between us and you. She told us that you seek to make friends, and in doing so, restrained her until she agreed to not fear and avoid you. Unfortunately, there is a problem with this: even without TK, one cannot enforce any sort of relationship with another. If successful, Apple still fears you, and causes an unnecessary stress on her. She cannot see past her fear concerning your TK. Apple fears that you may be angry with her and punish her with your TK if she fails or refuses to comply with your desires.

Theoretically, possible relation to anyone can be established on the grounds that you exercise no aggressive manner to trap or force your way with anyone.

Please know that despite our fears, we appreciate what you have done for us. The school is safer from the thugs, gangsters and others who wish to prey upon us. They are well aware, as we, that bullying others for their entertainment is sufficient grounds for you to subject them to your telekinetic wrath at your own enjoyment.

We would like to see this rift of fear be closed, not have to fear you every day. Opening for dialog could be possible under this proposed non-aggression agreement. Any one who harasses you is not represented in this appeal. We represent only those who share the same views and feelings and intentions.

Please respond to this message.

Signed, Anonymous

.


End file.
